


铁锈

by Sixhalfmk



Category: The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Drug Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这所有的风沙星辰，都只有我和鲍里斯才懂。</p>
            </blockquote>





	铁锈

**Author's Note:**

> 其实标题和文内容真的没多大关系。
> 
> 弃权声明：他们属于原作者和彼此

“你看这是什么？”  
  
某个炎热的午后，微风静止在狰狞、光秃秃的枝头，这片沙漠的边缘仿佛在烈火中燃烧一般，冒着朦胧灼热的蒸气。  
  
鲍里斯趴在房间肮脏的地板上，对着床底大叫起来。  
  
我盯着鲍里斯身旁东倒西歪的啤酒瓶子发呆，汗水流进眼睛里带来的刺痛并不能将我从药物的迷幻效果里拯救出来。  
  
这是本周我和鲍里斯第一次见面。自从他有了女朋友之后。当然我说的见面意思是喝酒，嗑止痛药，互相抓挠，在彼此身上留下红肿的指痕，咒骂，抱头痛哭，然后在飘乎乎的兴奋劲头上堕落致死。  
  
当然，我们从没死过。死没那么容易。  
  
我拿了根烟，双眼始终无法聚焦，头疼欲裂，按了好几下打火机，最终差点灼伤手指节。  
  
鲍里斯比我喝得少太多，他要保持清醒，听他这么说可真他妈的诡异，因为傍晚他还得出门，用我爸爸给的钱换更多的烟，和酒。其实我知道，考库特给他留了短信。  
  
“波特，床底下有块铁锈。”鲍里斯说着凑了过来，利落地帮我点上了烟。  
  
我以为自己出现了幻觉。  
  
我瞪着他，两眼发直，“铁锈？这和我有他妈的什么关系？”  
  
然后我很不舒服地发现（尽管我非常不清醒，但是你知道的，这是一种条件反射性的本能，多少次我感谢这样的本能救我于悬崖边缘），鲍里斯用一种称得上是饶有兴趣地眼神打量着我。我很不喜欢他眼神里的某种意味。他以为我没有发现。可真要我说出来，就有点该死尴尬。  
  
“鲍里斯，你是不是对除了考库特以外的人感兴趣，比如说——我？”我没把这句话说出声来，光是想想已经足够让我脸红了。  
  
“别这么说伙计，你让我想起了该死的《墙上的斑点》。”  
  
“听着，波特。”鲍里斯一屁股坐在我身边，也给自己点了根烟，抓过一个还剩一点的酒瓶，侧过头来盯着我。“你知道我对你说的不感兴趣。我的兴趣仅仅局限在——”  
  
“《战争与和平》，我知道，我知道。”我不耐烦的打断他，心中莫名地感到一丝并非来源于药物作用的感性的忧伤。“那么《叶甫根尼·奥涅——”  
  
“哦闭嘴吧波特。你叽叽喳喳起来真是没完没了。”  
  
我傻笑着把头歪向他，眼皮打颤，看着窗外仿佛静止的世界。  
  
灼热，明亮，让我感到无时无刻不在的胸闷，透不过气。这所有的风沙星辰，都只有我和鲍里斯才懂得。  
  
考库特不懂。她怎么会懂？怎么会像我了解鲍里斯，鲍里斯了解我一样懂得？  
  
“去你妈的铁锈，鲍里斯。”我嘟囔着，靠上他瘦削的肩膀。  
  
“闭嘴吧。”  
  
我能听出他在微笑。  
  
完


End file.
